El Crush de Mikasa
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: —Te lo explico para que sea más fácil, abre las piernas o lanzame una cubeta con hielo.


_**E**_ l Crush de Mikasa

.

.

.

Conny tienes puertas al sol por ojos, una sonrisa de perlas burbujeantes bajo el mar azul del cielo, su cabello es ceniza danzando al paso que marca el viento y sus mejillas son dos manzanas apunto de madurar y oh, ella no puede resistir que su mirada adhiera como imán a esa imagen

Mikasa lo sabe y okay —no es que lo haya estado mirando más de la cuenta ni nada, que siempre que va al comedor lo primero que sobresale es su cabeza rapada, bueno no, porque el cabello ya le creció y joder que eso no lo hace menos atractivo— ella en verdad lo sabe, sabe que se está engañando, que no hay una explicación coherente para que su mirada se clave en él, que no encuentra alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble para persuadir a su sentido común. Nada, no hay, no existe.

Porque —hombre, no puede, su orgullo no se lo permite y porque esa maldita voz en su cabeza se está riendo a costa de ella, de sus sentimientos y su situación y de nuevo se siente miserable—

Porque le gusta, a ella le gusta Conny —ahí, lo dijo, el mismo orgullo en la basura pisoteado escupido y lleno de mugre se está revolcando como gusano y eso no le provoca un sentimiento agradable— no lo hace más fácil, de nuevo, ser quemada viva sería menos angustiante.

— Vamos Mikasa, me estas subestimando de nuevo — y ahí está ella, con Conny, entrenando, y su maldito cuerpo perlado en sudor despierta la parte más depravada que existe en ella y eso la asusta porque de repente saltarle encima y quitarle la ropa —que no son más que sus shorst deportivos ya que la camisa está abandonada en el suelo y ella trata por todos los medios de no tomar eso como una sugerente invitación, porque Conny es un inocente por no decir que es un idiota— no es tan mala idea, porque de repente Conny es muy sexy.

¡Control Mikasa! ¡Control!

— Estas muy roja — él dice y la extrae del mundo de sus sueños a la realidad, y es que —no le sorprende tampoco que ahora él le vea con una mueca confusa adornando sus bonitos ojos de miel inspeccionando cualquier síntoma que representara un obstáculo para su entrenamiento . Y eso solo lo hacia más adorable —le hace arder en vergüenza. Él pobre no sabía que Mikasa sólo estaba a un paso de profanar la inocencia de la que todos se jactaban.

— Hace calor — y no era del todo mentira porque bien podría estar nevando y ella seguiría igual de caliente que un volcán en erupción.

Y es que no se consideraba meramente tímida, más bien, bastante impulsiva —imprudente— y dentro de la categoría que ella misma se impuso como "cosas imposibles para Mikasa" entraba perfectamente el nombre del castaño. ¿Enfrentar a una orden de titanes sin más experiencia que verlos comer todo a su paso? Fácil ¿luchar contra una buena parte de la milicia con sólo más que una cuchilla? Genial ¿pelear a muerte con unos de los pocos integrantes de tu clan? Perfecto ¿entrar en batalla con una nación sólo porque a tu medio hermano se le vino la onda de conquistador? Bueno, eso no es exactamente algo que ella quisiera pensar, pero vale entra igual ¿Admitir sus sentimientos a Conny? eso era harina de otro costal.

— ¿Están difícil para ti ir a decirle que te lo quieres joder? — dice Porkko medio hastiado y Mikasa lo fulminaría con la mirada si no fuera porque encuentra más interesantes las grietas del suelo que al propio guerrero y lo que dice.

— Oh tenle paciencia, no tiene experiencia con hombres — defiende Annie y la acompaña una bonita sonrisa —a Mikasa le hubiese gustado golpearla en la cara pero sus ánimos no se sentían con fuerzas para comenzar una pelea—

— Dejenla en paz — intercede la melodiosa voz de Armin y ella llora internamente por él, porque el mundo no podría darle un amigo más sincero y bonda— si no pudo hacer nada con Eren menos lo hará con Conny...—Ese bastardo hijo de…

— Intentaré no sentirme ofendida por esta vil emboscada que me estas haciendo a mi que me conoces casi desde la cuna — y lo está pero es opacada por la miseria que se cierne sobre de ella.

— Estas exagerando mucho, Mika, Conny no es tan lento — consuela dulcemente Armin, pero después de aquella apuñalada por la espalda no puede tomar sus palabras con gesto agradecido.

— Podría estar desnuda frente a él y seguro estaría pensando que es una nueva táctica de pelea o algo así por el estilo.

— 30 puntos para Erdia — canta Annie y sigue en su tarea de leer la revista que tiene en sus manos.

De nuevo, sin el punto de partida Mikasa está totalmente perdida entre vomitar todo lo humanamente posible sus sentimientos por aquel soldado o resignarse a ser una veterana de guerra que no llegó a probar los milagrosos jugos de la hombría del que tanto la tiene loca.

Demente.

— Vamos Jean, únete a la conversación — invita Armin.

— Me niego a escuchar las diferentes formas en las que Mikasa se quiere coger a ese calvo — responde malhumorado y Porkko asiente en un acuerdo tácito por ignorar la plática que —ella tampoco sabe cómo— se desarrolló.

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto de todas formas? — dice en un suspiro dejándose caer en el colchón de su cama.

— Por que eres una inepta en cuanto a relaciones románticas — gruñe Porkko terminando por fin de comer.

— Porque fui tu primera vez con una mujer

— replica Annie lamiéndose los labios y guiñandole un ojo.

— Soy tu mejor amigo y me preocupas — dice Armin dándole una suave caricia a su muslo.

Y ella voltea ver a Jean todavía enfurruñado contra el escritorio y mirándolos a todos con ojos entrecerrados.

— Váyanse al carajo— exclama como única respuesta, extrañamente es la que más le reconforta. Entierra su cabeza en la mullida almohada queriendo encontrar las respuestas a la incógnita de sus sentimientos sin éxito alguno. Era eso o tirarae por la ventana.

— Todos estamos de acuerdo en que Mikasa es una pasiva y no hará nada al respecto. Punto.

Dictamina Annie dando por cerrada la conversación y tal vez es eso lo que sirve de incentivo— y no el hecho de que en cuanto ellas dos se queden solas pasen cosas que ella ya no quiere recordar, pensándolo bien puede que si sea una pasiva y no lo admita—para animarla ¿cómo ignorar ese reto de la persona que más odias en el planeta? No señor, ella no dejaría que eso pasara ¡Qué le partiera un rayo!

Y por eso estaba allí, treinta minutos después de la hora acordada con sus mejores ropas deportivas y el cabello totalmente suelto y perfumado, iba meterse entre las piernas de Conny y nada ni —Descansa en paz Sasha que se que fue tu mejor amigo y que se no perdonarás el hecho de que me metí con él —nadie se lo iba a impedir .

— Llegas tarde, pensé que no vendrías.— replica él con una sonrisa divertida y ojos brillantes. Ella suelta el aire lentamente y trata de controlar el temblor en sus dedos ansiosos antes de acomodarse entre las colchonetas y tronar cada parte de sus huesos. Él hace lo mismo en la esquina contraria dando saltos y lanzando puños al aire. Sonríe.

— Practicaremos un poco con patadas ¿Si? — No hay vacilación en su voz y prontamente se pone en posición de lucha decidida a lanzar el primer ataque tan pronto como Springer esté listo. Los primeros minutos se resumieron a tira y esquiva, Mikasa admite en su fuero interno que ha aprendido bien de ella aunque suele flaquear en algunos puntos, especialmente cuando trata de esquivar ataques. Y ve una oportunidad, esquiva su puño y aplica una llave al cuello al puro estilo Leonhardt tirándolo al suelo sin piedad, Mikasa se sienta sobre él a horcajadas con el puño en alto y sus piernas aprisionando los muslos del castaño.

Ese es el momento esperado y está dispuesta a besarlo, a gritarle que le gusta y los escenarios se dibujan todos al mismo tiempo en su cerebro pero— _Pero_ —repentinamente todo valor y confianza en sí misma toman el mismo destino que su orgullo mancillado —tirado a la basura, pisoteado y escupido retorciéndose como gusano—, sus neuronas no logran procesar lo que está pasando y su cerebro está padeciendo los primeros síntomas de la hipoxia porque de repente su conciencia le grita que reaccione, que si no respira va valer un corcho e iba morir ahí mismo, sentada sobre la dura erección de Conny Springer.

Mikasa traga duro, y parpadea uno, dos, tres veces queriendo encontrar la razón de su existencia en ese precisó instante y ve todo rojo. Puede sentir el calor de la vergüenza y el pudor —silencioso espectador de la tragedia— trepando por su cuello y acomodarse en sus mejillas.

— Estas muy roja —

Y bueno, a Mikasa le parece especialmente lindo la cara de tonto que Conny puede hacer más ahora no piensa si no en golpearlo hasta el cansancio, ha provocado en ella una explosión de emociones y la perversión se desliza a sus manos en una provocativa invitación que no tiene alguna idea de cómo rechazar.

Ella abre la boca e intenta vocalizar, alguna palabra, algo que le indique que puede hacer uso de ella aún pero no sucede como como pensó—suelta un chillido y tarda en reconocer que es su propia voz—en cambio siente las manos de Conny en un punto exacto donde se une su espalda con sus glúteos y llega a la rápida conclusión de que la está manoceando.

— Este podría ser el momento más jodidamente feliz de mi corta estancia contigo Mikasa — afirma y como para probar su punto, encaja los dedos en la piel de su trasero, ella lleva sus propias manos al pecho de Conny con los ojos abiertos y roja como tomate— Pero me está comenzando a doler…

Es inercia lo que hace que sus ojos se desvíen hacia el punto donde sus caderas están unidas, no es que pueda verla realmente —más que eso puede sentirla bajo su tacto— y las palmas le sudán. Él debió darse cuenta del debate mental que ahora tenía porque echó la cabeza hacia atrás inspirando con fuerza.

—Te lo explico para que sea más fácil, abre las piernas o lanzame una cubeta con hielo.

Porkko arrastra los pies cansado y amortigua un bostezo en su mano tratando de disimularlo, Armin yace ya en la cama con un libro entre la manos —como no— y Jean tira una y otra vez la pelota de hule al techo distraidamente. Conny por otro lado parece no querer levantarse de la silla, desparramado y hecho una una bola de suciedad y mugre andante.

Hace una mueca y pasa de largo hasta su colchón.

— ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? — reprocha Jean lanzando la pelota de hule en su dirección.

— Soy tu colega Jean no tu hijo — Armin sonríe tras su libro y el castaño lo maldice.

Pasan unos minutos—en los que Porkko le recuerda con extremado cariño el porque lo tolera— antes de que Conny se levante y tome su toalla del baúl.

— Gracias a Ymir, pensé que tendría que ir por la manera y bañarte yo mismo — Conny dirige su atención hacia ellos con la prenda enredada al cuello, Porkko nota al fin que tiene el labio partido e hinchado y eso lo hace reír internamente.

— ¿Mikasa te uso como trapeador nuevamente? — se burla y eso apacigua un poco del mal humor de Jean pues este también parece haberse dado cuenta y le dirige una mirada divertida al soldado. Armin baja su libro con discreción prestando ahora su atención al soldado mirando con disimulo.

Conny ve hacia el techo como rememorando algo en su cabeza pero lo retira a los pocos segundos y la incrusta en el dúo.

— La verdad, es que fue un día bastante extraño — dice como única respuesta retirándose hacia los baños bajo —la ahora estupefacta— mirada de todos ahí adentro.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la espalda? — cuestiona Armin horrorizado ante las heridas sangrantes que ahora están dibujadas en la bronceada piel del soldado.

No responde de inmediato, si no que pasa sus dedos por las heridas sin mucho cuidado haciendo una mueca—que ni él mismo sabría interpretar como sonrisa o puchero—al final simplemente se encoge de hombros y retoma su camino.

— a Mikasa le gusta dejar marca.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué iba a relatar el como Conny le metio hasta el alma a la choza? AJAJAJAJA pues si queria pero no pude con tanta perversión :v**

 **Este va dedicado a Yimena (espero te guste bb)**

 **— _Z_** eth


End file.
